Seducing Him
by twilightnaley19
Summary: My Entry for the Forbidden Lemons contest. Bella is preparing for a house guest; her dad's best friend. She can't help but find him attractive. When Charlie's not home, Bella will play, and Carlisle is all up for playing too.


**Entry for "Forbidden Lemon" Contest**

**Title: Seducing Him**

**Pen name(s): twilightnaley19**

**Central Characters: Bella x Carlisle**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyers owns Twilight and the characters.**

**To see the other entries in the "Forbidden Lemon" contest, please visit the C2 at:-**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Forbidden_Lemon_Contest/80416/**

**BPOV**

I was currently cleaning up the house, because my dad's best bud from college was coming for a visit and he wanted everything to look nice. I couldn't help but wonder whether this friend was single, married, or gay because he was coming for 5 weeks, and I didn't think his wife or significant other would be too happy with him being away for too long.

My best friends Alice and Rosalie had all kinds of theories as to why he was visiting for all those weeks. We never had a visitor for that long, so it was somewhat strange. I was cleaning out the bedroom next to mine because that was where he was going to be staying while he was here, and I couldn't help but wonder if he was hot, or just average. My dad's friends never seemed to be hot, and this one was probably just another one that wasn't hot.

The house phone was ringing; I had to stop what I was doing to grab it. I didn't know who it could have been, but I didn't want to take the chance of missing the call just in case it was my dad saying that he was on his way.

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked as I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, didn't I tell you I had to clean today because we are having a house guest." I said to her as she sighed.

"I know but I really needed to talk, it's about Jasper." She replied.

"I can talk for a few minutes but I got to get back to cleaning."

"I don't understand why you are cleaning now, and your dad's friend isn't getting in until the weekend," she retorted.

"You know how Charlie likes things." I said as she giggled.

"Alice I told you to keep your fantasies of my dad to yourself."

"I'm sorry, your dad is just such a total D.I.L.F." She said as she sighed.

"Right, let's move this conversation to something else. What's going on with you and Jasper?" I asked as I continued to clean.

"I don't know - he hasn't been interested in hanging out like he used to anymore, and I'm probably over thinking things, but he continues to cancel on me."

"Well why don't you talk to him about it, so that you both can work on fixing things together." I said.

"Thanks Bells, have fun cleaning." She said as she hung up.

I finished cleaning and started on the laundry when the phone rang again, this time my dad called. Apparently, he would be home late and I had to fend for myself for dinner. I called Rosalie and Alice over so we could hang and maybe have a couple of shots.

I had changed over time, and that was due to the divorce my parents went through. My parents weren't getting along and they tried to make things work because they wanted to make me happy and keep us as a family, but I could tell that they weren't happy, and it made no sense for them to stay together just for the sake of me, if they weren't happy. After the divorce was finalized, my mom left and she never looked back. She didn't even fight to have custody of me.

My dad was always working so there was no one home to parent me, and I think that's why I rebelled half of the time. I had to wait for Rosalie and Alice to stop laughing at every little thing.

It was finally Friday, my dad was overly excited and couldn't wait, and he had even taken some time off so that he could show his friend around town. I was currently getting ready for school, as I waited for my ride to come and get me. I couldn't and didn't like to be late, and I hope I wasn't going to be late.

"Hey Bella, come straight home after school, I want you to meet my friend, and maybe even fix dinner." Charlie said as I nodded.

I left for school knowing that it was going to be a long day; I was currently in my chemistry class, when I got a text message.

'_You busy tonight?' -E_

'_Yeah, my dad's friend is coming into town for a while, and my dad wants me to meet him and fix dinner. Why?' -B_

'_I wanted to hang out tonight, but I guess I can find something else to do.' -E_

'_You mean find SOMEONE else to do?' -B_

'_You did say you had no problems with this relationship we agreed on.' -E_

'_I know, I'm sorry, it's been a rough day today so far.' -B_

'_You need a stress reliever, come find me.' -E_

I couldn't help but laugh at that last message. Edward and I were best friends once, then we had dated for a while but split up after a year, after that, we went back to being friends, and then we decided we were going to be friends with benefits.

The school day finally ended and I decided to do some grocery shopping before heading home. I had decided to make spaghetti with meat sauce and garlic bread. Alice dropped me off at home with a promise that I brought her some spaghetti tomorrow when I came over to her house.

I changed into shorts and a tank top and piled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I was nearly done with the pasta, and only needed to take the bread out of the oven, and I began working on the meat sauce. I had placed some beers in the fridge to chill, so by the time Charlie and his friend got home they could have beers with their dinner.

Just as I was taking the bread out, the front door opened and I could hear Charlie's voice as well as the voice of an unidentifiable male. I could hear their conversation and couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you sure you're not the one cooking?"

"Very funny, I can assure you I didn't cook and I won't be the one cooking during the time you're here, my daughter is the one that will be doing that and she's a really good cook." I heard Charlie say as I blushed.

"Good, I don't want to be poisoned by your cooking again." I heard the voice say.

"Bells, where are you?" Charlie asked me.

"I'm in here!" I called out.

"Ah and here is the source of that good smelling food." Charlie said as I heard him walk into the kitchen and I couldn't help but smile as I turned around.

_Fuck me. Are you freaking kidding me?_

That was my thought as I turned around, my dad's friend was hot, and I couldn't help but drool, but I quickly composed myself as I remembered Charlie was in the room. I blushed because I noticed that I was caught staring and my dad's friend had this smirk on his face, he was still sexy, smirk and all.

"Bella, this is my best friend Carlisle Cullen, Carlisle this is my baby girl Isabella, but she prefers to be called Bella." My dad said as I sighed.

"Dad, I'm not a baby anymore, and it's nice to meet you Mr. Cullen." I said as I held out my hand for him to shake.

He took my hand and kissed the back of it, and I swooned. I was blushing so much that I must have looked like a tomato, but I didn't care - there was something about Carlisle that was so exhilarating.

"Please call me Carlisle." He said to me as he winked and checked me out.

It should have, and would have been creepy that one of my dad's friends was checking me out, but Carlisle was different, Carlisle was a D.I.L.F, although I wasn't sure that he was a father.

"Is dinner ready Bella?" Charlie asked ruining the moment, and I couldn't help but sigh loudly.

"Yeah dad, you guys can eat, I'm going to eat in my room." I said.

"You should join us Bella, it would be a great pleasure, besides your old man talks too much, and it would be nice to hear a young voice." Carlisle said as I blushed.

"You're old yourself Carlisle." Charlie said as he chuckled.

"You guys sit, I'll bring everything in." I said.

"I'll help." Carlisle offered.

"Bella's got it, Carlisle, plus you're a guest." Charlie said as they went to take a seat.

After I had everything on the table, I took a seat opposite Carlisle and smiled at him before taking up some food for myself. The conversation was light and they shared stories of their childhood and teenage days, and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the stories. When we were done with dinner, I got up and began clearing the table; Carlisle stood up and helped me.

Once in the kitchen, as I put the dishes in the dishwasher and grabbed the dessert, I felt his eyes on me. I went to grab plates, but pretended like I couldn't reach and as I stood on my tiptoes, I felt his presence behind me, and he pressed up against me as he slid his hand up my arm and reached into the cupboard and grabbed three plates.

"Thanks." I said softly as I bit my bottom lip.

"Hey where is dessert?" I heard Charlie yell. Then the moment was ruined. We both sighed and I looked up at him to see him looking at me, and I realized that he wanted something to happen too.

"I'm going to go back in there with your dad before he comes in here." Carlisle said and I nodded.

I grabbed the dessert and plates, made my way back into the dining room, rest them down on the table, and then headed back into the kitchen to get forks and beers for Charlie and Carlisle. We shared the dessert among us and we ate in a comfortable silence until Charlie began talking.

Carlisle continued to give me looks when my dad wasn't paying attention, and I couldn't help but smile. I was feeling bold, so I started dragging my foot up and down Carlisle's leg, going higher but still teasing him a bit, until I got to where I wanted to be, and I started petting him with my toes, and I heard his sharp intake of breath when my foot made contact, with his already hard member.

"Carlisle are you ok? You look like you're sweating." My dad said to him.

"I'm fine." He said as he tried to keep from groaning.

"Are you sure? I can get you some water." I said sweetly as I started to move my foot, but somehow he quickly grabbed it and placed it back.

"No, I'm good, this dessert is just so amazing, and dinner was amazing as well." He complimented as he looked at me.

"I told you my baby girl could cook." Charlie said proudly as I rolled my eyes.

"So Carlisle, are you married, single, divorced, do you have any children?" I asked as my dad choked on his beer.

"Bella!"

"No, it's ok Charlie, I don't mind answering her. I'm not married, yes I'm single, and I've been divorced for 2 years, it was a mutual agreement, and I have 2 sons," he answered.

He surely did not look forty as he looked much younger. I did a happy dance inside, happy to know that he was single. I mean I knew we could not have a romantic relationship and we could not frolic around and dance in the fields but we could have some fun; I would totally be up for that.

"How old are you Bella?"

"I'm 16 almost 17." I replied.

"Bella is growing up so fast, I remember when she was just a baby, I mean she is still my baby, but she hates it when I call her that." Charlie said as he laughed.

I felt like crying, I do not know why my dad couldn't stop referring to me as his baby girl. Couldn't he realize that I was growing into a mature woman? I needed to get out of there; I quickly stood up from the table, and ran upstairs slamming the door behind me.

Grabbing my cell phone, I flopped onto my beanbag chair and called Alice, who answered on the first ring.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Conference, call Rosalie." I said.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" Rosalie said.

"Bella's on the line."

"Hey Bella, what's going on? How's your house guest?"

"He's freaking hot." I said as I squealed.

"Are you serious?" they both screamed at the same time.

"Yeah, I even got bold and played footsies under the table with him, well I was the one doing it, but he was enjoying it." I said.

"Wait, this is one of your dad's friends right?" Alice asked.

"Yes."

"So isn't he like around your dad's age?" Rosalie asked.

"He's 40 and single, and he looks like he's willing to mingle." I said as they snickered.

"Oh hush you two. Oh, but the thing is Charlie keeps calling me his baby girl." I said.

"Oh, that sucks." Rosalie said.

We continued talking, until it was time for them to hang up.

It had been almost a week since Carlisle was here, and there had been a lot of flirting going on. Charlie had no clue, and I had to make sure things stayed that way, because I had plans and he couldn't interfere or ruin my plans.

Swamped down at work, Charlie had to take a double shift, because he was short staffed, and I couldn't help but thank my lucky stars that Charlie had to stay out late every night. I mean I did hope that he would be ok whilst at work so late like that, but I was glad to be able to be alone in the house with Carlisle where I could make my move at anytime.

I was in my last class of the day, and I kept staring at the clock willing it to move faster so that I could get home. I wanted to cook dinner and get all dressed up for Carlisle. I had it all planned out, I was going to seduce him tonight, Alice and Rosalie were going to be my Charlie look outs; they were going to keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't come home early for whatever reason. Alice did not have a problem with it; she would watch Charlie all day if she could.

As soon as the bell rang I quickly packed up all my stuff, I grabbed my books out of my locker and headed out to my car. I got in and headed towards the grocery store to pick up some stuff that I would need for dinner tonight.

Once I was done, I headed home to get started on dinner. I tried to get everything out of the car, but kept dropping stuff, which was getting to be frustrating.

"Need some help?" I heard Carlisle say behind me and I jumped in surprise. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you, I just got back from my run and I saw you struggling." He said.

"It's ok, and sure I could use some help, would you mind taking the grocery bags, but don't peek in them." I said as he looked at me and smiled.

"Why can't I look in the bag?" he asked as he went to take a peek.

"No! It's a surprise and you're going to ruin it if you look." I said, as he took the bags.

"Ok, I promise not to look." He said.

We headed inside the house and Carlisle placed the groceries on the counter as I placed my school bag and purse down.

"I'm going to take a shower, and then I'll be back down." He said.

"No, can you stay upstairs; I'll call you when everything is ready." I said.

"OK, sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem, by the way, you look really hot in your uniform." He said as he winked at me and headed upstairs.

I honestly wanted to go behind him and help him with his shower, but I needed to get things done. I decided to make seafood fettuccini, with caesar salad, and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries. I had placed a bottle of wine in the freezer to chill, I headed upstairs to shower and get dressed.

Throwing on my new lacy bra and panty set, I grabbed my dress and slipped it on. The dress is blue and has a low back, and the dress stopped mid thigh. After spraying on some perfume and making sure that my legs were smooth, I slipped on my heels and looked myself over in the mirror, I had left my hair hanging down in ringlets.

"Wow, you look beautiful." I heard Carlisle say as I gasped and turned around.

"Thank you." I said as I blushed.

We made our way downstairs, and headed into the kitchen, where I grabbed what I could, headed into the dining room, and placed them on the table, Carlisle followed behind me, bringing the rest of the stuff. I went to grab the wine and two glasses and took a seat as Carlisle opened the bottle and poured both of us some.

"This looks amazing Bella."

"Thank you, I thought it would be something simple." I said.

We fell into an easy conversation, and I found myself wanting to get to know more about him. He told me he was a doctor, and I couldn't help the naughty thoughts I got. I could totally see us playing doctor/nurse, or doctor/patient.

After dinner, we cleared the table and headed into the living room to continue talking.

"Are you up for some dessert?" I asked.

Carlisle licked his lips and looked at me, "I would love some dessert."

I got up and went to the kitchen to grab the strawberries, and grabbed the can of whipped cream. When I got back into the living room, I was getting ready to sit down when Carlisle stopped me.

"Let's take this upstairs." He said to me as I nodded.

Making our way upstairs, I added a little extra sashay in my steps, knowing that Carlisle was right behind me watching. I walked into the guest bedroom where Carlisle stayed in and rest the tray of strawberries and the can of whip cream down. Taking a seat on the bed, I looked at Carlisle who had been standing in the doorway staring at me.

"What time does your dad get home?" he asked me as he closed and locked the door.

"Late, but my two best friends are keeping an eye on him, and will make sure that he doesn't come home anytime soon." I said as he slowly made his way towards me.

Slipping off my shoes, I slid up the bed so that I was leaning against the headboard, as he straddled me and moved his face closer to mine's.

"You do know that this is wrong on so many levels, and I could get into trouble especially with your dad." He whispered as he teased me with his lips, lightly pecking mine's.

"You won't get into trouble, because I'm not going to say anything, and what my dad doesn't know won't hurt him." I said and then took the lead by kissing him.

Pulling him closer to me, I grabbed onto the hairs at the nape of his neck to deepen the kiss, and our kisses became more heated. Carlisle flipped us over so that I was on top, and let his hands roam down my sides as he moved his kisses down my jaw and neck.

"This dress is trouble." He said against my neck.

"I got it especially for you."

I began to slowly unbutton his shirt placing kisses on his uncovered chest as it came into view, once the last button had been released I slipped it off his arms and threw it on the ground. We finished undressing one another and Carlisle began worshipping my body with his kisses, before coming back up and entering me.

He moved slow at first and then picked up his pace as he whispered sweet words to me, I tried to control my moans and groans, but I couldn't, and I let it all go. Our lower bodies moved together, as if we were dancing to the same beat. I could feel myself falling over the edge and I came screaming in pleasure, with Carlisle following right behind me. He fell on top of me but kept his weight on his hands as he stilled inside of me.

The only sounds that could be heard in the room were our heavy breathing, and I knew I wanted to do that again with him. Carlisle must have read my mind because he was instantly hard again, and we made love a couple more times after that until we were both satisfied and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining in my eyes, and groaned before rolling over and colliding with a hard chest. I couldn't help but giggle as I looked up at Carlisle and noticed he was staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was staring at you; you're beautiful when you sleep." He whispered against my lips as he leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed him back and we both got lost in the kiss. He had pulled me on top of him and was about to enter me when we heard the front door slam and Charlie's voice calling upstairs for us. Quickly pecking Carlisle on the lips I jumped up and threw on my dress, grabbing my shoes and underwear, and said a quick goodbye to Carlisle before slipping out the door and sneaking to my room, closing the door behind me. I threw my stuff down, heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Just as I got out of the shower, Charlie knocked on the door to see if I was awake, and I opened the door halfway.

"Hey dad, I just got out of the shower. When did you get in?"

"Just a few minutes ago, when you're dressed come downstairs, I brought breakfast from the diner, and Sue says hello." He said to me.

"That's cool, I'll be down in a few minutes." I said as he nodded and turned to head downstairs.

I closed the door, and quietly squealed like a schoolgirl. Once I composed myself, I put on my underwear, threw on a tank top and juicy sweatpants, pulled my hair up into a messy bun and headed downstairs.

Charlie and Carlisle were in the kitchen talking with one another and they both looked up when I walked in. I blushed as Carlisle licked his lips and watched me as I took a seat. I poured myself a cup of coffee and fixed myself a plate.

"So what did you two do last night?" I choked on the sip of coffee I was drinking and composed myself. Carlisle was the first one to speak up.

"Oh, Bella made dinner, which we had and then I went up to read for the rest of the night." Carlisle replied.

"I went to hang with Rosalie and Alice for a while and then came back home, did some homework and went to bed." I said as I blushed.

"That's good."

After that, we just ate breakfast and Charlie and Carlisle made plans to go out to a bar and watch the game. We started up conversations about any and everything, and Carlisle and I kept stealing glances at one another when Charlie wasn't looking. I knew he would not be happy if he ever found out what happened last night, and I hoped he never found out.

Carlisle and I both knew that if Charlie had come home any earlier and hadn't made his presence known, we both would have been in trouble. And Carlisle would have been out of here, and I would have been grounded for life.

But what happened between Carlisle and I would be our little secret, and something we could share when we wanted. And I knew I would never be able to just have that one time with Carlisle - my body was already craving him again, but we did have another 4 in a half more weeks together, and there would be many more late nights at the station for Charlie.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to hoot13 for looking over this for me.**


End file.
